Tumi
200px|thumb|A reproduction of a Moche statue on display at the Army Museum in Stockholm. El Tumi es un tipo de cuchillo ceremonial usado en el Antiguo Perú. Habitualmente está formado por una sola pieza metálica. El mango de un tumi tiene forma rectangular o trapezoidal. Aunque su longitud es variable, ésta siempre excede el ancho de una mano. En uno de los extremos del mango está la marca característica de los tumis: una hoja cortante en forma semicircular (donde el lado curvo es el que tiene el filo y el lado recto es perpendicular al mango). Tumis lambayeque Los ejemplares arqueológicos más conocidos son los que proceden de sitios arqueológicos de la costa norte peruana, especialmente los del período lambayeque (700-1300 d.C.) (también llamado Sicán). La sección del mango de estos tumis muestra una elaborada figura de forma humana y ojos almendrados (figura que tradicionalmente se ha identificado con Naymlap, un dios-rey de los mitos lambayeque) , a veces con incrustaciones de piedras semipreciosas. Los tumis lambayeque son algunas de las piezas más famosas del arte precolombino peruano. En 2006 las tumbas lambayeque encontradas por Izumi Shimada y Carlos Elera en el bosque de Pomac http://www.elcomercioperu.com.pe/edicionimpresa/html/2006%2D11%2D21/imecnacional0618966.html permitieron el registro arqueológico de tumis in situ por primera vez. Hasta esa fecha, todos los tumis lambayeque conocidos procedían de tumbas saqueadas. Los tumis, sin embargo, no son exclusivos ni invenciones de los lambayeque. Ejemplares de tumis se conocen desde los tiempos moche (100 a.C. - 600 d.C.) y fueron también empleados por los chimúes e incas (1300-1435). Usos El arte andino precolombino (especialmente el arte moche) muestra claramente el degollamiento de prisioneros con tumis. Se sabe que los antiguos peruanos curaban a sus heridos con traumatismos craneales severos (algo común en la guerra, que utilizaba las mazas contundentes como una de sus principales armas) practicando cortes y extracción de la parte dañada del cráneo (trepanaciones craneanas). Estas operaciones muchas veces permitían que el herido siguiera viviendo, tal como lo demuestra la evidencia arqueológica de cráneos trepanados encontrados sobre todo en la costa sur peruana. (especialmente de las culturas paracas y nazca). Es una idea común que esos cortes se practicaban con cuchillos de pedernal y con tumis metálicos. Ello ha influido en la simbología médica contemporánea. De hecho, la famosa Vara de Esculapio con una serpiente enrosacada, uno de los símbolos universales de la práctica médica, es sustituida en el Perú contemporáneo por la silueta de un tumi, como se pude ver en los isotipos de instituciones médicas del país (Gremios médicos, clínicas etc). En algunas entidades el tumi va acompañado de las clásicas serpientes entrelazadas. Curiosidades En las ceremonias del Inti Raymi (recreación de un rito inca que se lleva a cabo cada 24 de junio en el Cusco) se realiza el sacrificio ritual de una llama. El corte que se le practica al animal se hace con un tumi. Las reproducciones de tumis lambayeque literalmente inundan los mercados artesanales del Perú. Muchos turistas de visita en el Perú suelen comprar tumis artesanales de madera y cobre como souvenirs. Fotos en la internet - El ejemplar más famoso de tumis lambayeque, de la colección del Museo de Oro del Perú http://www.interet-general.info/IMG/Mochica-Tumi-Couteau-Ceremonie-1.jpg - Fotografía del último tumi encontrado (2006) arqueológicamente (BBC) http://newsimg.bbc.co.uk/media/images/42344000/jpg/_42344912_05ss00.jpg - Tumi lambayeque . En esta web le adjudican ,erróneamente, un origen chimú. http://www.artehistoria.com/frames.htm?http://www.artehistoria.com/historia/obras/10151.htm - Tumi de cobre chimú-inca. Museo de la Medicina. Bruselas http://www.ulb.ac.be/erasme/fr/visiteguidee/museedelamedecine/images/big-tumi.jpg de:Tumi en:Tumi qu:Tumi Categoría:Culturas preincaicas